


The Failed Plea

by Marvelfanatic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfanatic/pseuds/Marvelfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor begs Loki to come home. But will Loki listen, can the brothers work out their differences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Failed Plea

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also posted on my sisters Fanfiction.net, but in the same way as the other one. The writing is mine. We had one person comment, saying I was plagiarizing by writing this. But this is NOT plagiarism. If I called it mine, that would be. But I am not saying the plot is mine, or the lines or the characters. I am merely paraphrasing a movie scene, my idea of what it would be like written. I DO NOT put any claim on the characters, lines, or story plot. Just the format and writing. Whew, now that thats out of the way, enjoy!
> 
> Signed,  
> Fanatic

Angry and frustrated, Thor landed safely on a rocky mountain, dropping Loki a few feet ahead. A few inches later, Loki skidded to a stop.  
“Oww.” He groaned, lying on the ground.  
“Where is the Tesseract?” Thor asked roughly, towering over his brother.  
Loki laughed mirthlessly. “I missed you too.”  
“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?” Thor inquired severely.  
“You should thank me. I’m actually doing you a favor.” Loki stood up carefully, looking his brother over. “With the Biftrost gone, how much dark magic did the Allfather have to muster up to conjure you here?”  
Thor dropped his hammer with a boom. He advanced toward Loki and grabbed him roughly, putting a hand on his younger brother’s neck, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I thought you dead.” He nearly choked on the word dead.  
Loki searched his eyes, all laughter gone from his face. “Did you mourn?” He asked softly.  
“We all did!” Thor said, as if speaking the obvious. “Our father-“  
Loki raised his forefinger. “Your father.”  
Thor seemed shaken, and let go of Loki in confusion. Loki walked around him and down the mountain a little. “He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?”  
Thor ignored the question, still stuck on what Loki had said about their father. “We were raised together, we fought together, we played together. Do you remember none of that?” Loki turned toward him, his face dark. “I remember a shadow. Living in the shadow of your greatness,” he spat bitterly. “I remember you, tossing me into an abyss.“ He raised his voice, “I who was, and should be king!”  
“So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?” Loki opened his mouth to comment, but Thor cut him off. “No. The earth is under my protection, Loki.”  
Loki laughed. “And you’re doing a marvelous job of that,” he said sarcastically. “The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you sit idle. I mean to rule them.”  
“Do you not think yourself above them?” Thor asked uneasily.  
Loki looked at him, confused. “Why, yes.”  
Thor smiled sadly. “Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill.”  
Loki snarled and pushed Thor aside, walking back up the hill.  
“I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about!” Loki yelled. “I have grown, Odinson, in my exile.” He gestured excitedly with his hands as he spoke. “I have seen the true power of the Tesseract-“  
“Who showed you this power?” Thor inquired, worried after the manner of an older brother.  
When Loki did not answer, Thor pressed further. “Who controls the would-be king?”  
“I am a king!” Loki yelled, angered that his brother refused to acknowledge him.  
“Not here!” Thor yelled back, with equal fury. He grabbed Loki by the shoulders and shook him. “Give up the Tesseract, give up this poisonous dream!” In a sudden tender gesture, he placed one hand on Loki’s neck. “Come home.” Thor’s tone was begging.  
Loki’s eyes shone for a moment with something acid and cruel. He smiled patronizingly and shook his head. “I don’t have it.”  
Thor let go of him and called his hammer threateningly. But Loki ignored him and kept talking. “You need the cube to get me home, but I’ve sent it off. I know not where.”  
Thor raised his hammer menacingly. “Listen well, brother.” He took a breath to continue, but suddenly he was not there. Loki tilted his head, seemingly amused. “I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
